DC Prime: Suicide Squad
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: The mission statement for Suicide Squad is still the same, but they will be doing missions across the globe. So this team will be traveling to different parts of the DC Universe and doing what they do best. The team will start off with three members being the Leader, Combat Specialist, and Shape Shifter and will grow from there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Suicide Squad Issue 1 **_

_**Changing of The Guard**_

_**Written by XBen3000**_

_**October 25, 2013**_

_**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**_

The current scene was a dark room with four people in it. One person was hand cuffed and sitting across from someone. The light in the room was shining on the hand cuffed person while the other three were bathed in darkness. Right now a conversation of what could be considered "classified" or "sensitive" information.

"I never thought a person like myself would ever be in your presence." The person in hand cuffs stated earning no physical response from the person he was talking too.

"You're not, at this time and place you're in Belle Reve serving your sentence." The person sitting across from him answered earning a chuckle from the prisoner.

"How about we get straight to the point? Why am I here?" The prisoner asked wanting to know his reason for having this meeting.

"Well Mr. Lawton." The person started off earning a cold glare from the person identified as Lawton. "This world of mines is changing and I've come to see that in order to create a more perfect union. I have to start staying ahead of the competition among other things. This is why you're here today."

"You want me to work for you or something?" Lawton asked trying to figure out this persons game.

"One of many things Mr. Lawton." The person answered before making a hand gesture. This caused the third person in the room to brining multiple files to the table. If you read the file tab closely you could see the words "Suicide Squad" on each and every one of them.

"Suicide Squad." Lawton muttered under his breath as the wheels in his head started to turn. "Oh no, I'm sorry but no amount of money could get me to work for Amanda Waller and her team of lunatics."

"Mr. Lawton, do you take me for a foolish man? Look I appreciate the work Waller has done for me but I feel as though she is becoming something that might try to oppose me and we all know we cannot have that." The person replied back earning a questionable look for Lawton.

"So what exactly are we talking about here. If it's me putting a bullet in Waller, I would almost consider it an honor." Lawton answered back earning a chuckle from the man in front of him.

"One of the many reasons why I like you Lawton." The person commented before continuing from there. "I want you to run the Suicide Squad for me." That was something Lawton could only laugh at.

"Oh…that's rich…you want me to….hahahaha." Lawton said laughing between his each short phrase before coming down from that high of laughter. "Hell no, there is no way I'm running that squad."

"You'll be the handler this time around Lawton. A position I know you never had before. Plus you do not have to worry about death at that." The person replied back pointing out some of the positives of this situation.

"Who says I care about dying." Lawton answered back in a tone filled with no emotion.

"I figured you would say that Mr. Lawton but I have an offer that you cannot refuse." The person informed Lawton before gesturing to the man on his right who seemed to have nodded in response. Placing a laptop on the table, Lawton saw on the screen was none other than his daughter.

"You see Mr. Lawton, I know you're a family person whether you want to admit it or not. Now I'm not going to kill your daughter or her mother. As a matter of fact I want to bring you together as a family. That's what I want for you Mr. Lawton; I want you to have what I have each and every day. A loving and caring wife and two children who are my world." The person explained as that explanation didn't stop the anger from raging inside of Lawton.

"If you touch a hair on her I swear no one will be able to save you." Lawton answered with a certain growl to his voice.

"Funny Mr. Lawton but back to the subject at hand. You run this team for me and I will allow you not only amnesty but you can chose any place in the world for you and your family to live at with no strings attached. So tell me Mr. Lawton do you accept this mission?" The person informed Lawton of the deal he was giving him.

"Add a couple of thousand dollars to that and give me the choice to choose who's on this time bomb. With those conditions met I might give you a deal." Lawton answered back earning a nod from the person.

"Good for you I was going to pay you for your services anyway. As for the people, that's fine by me as long as you don't choose someone to out there." The person answered back earning a smirk from Lawton.

"Final condition, there's going to be a time when I'm going to want the team to run an operation that only serves my needs. Give me that as well and you have yourself a deal." Lawton said as that earned a thoughtful look from the person on the other side of the room. After a long and hard inner debate the person came to a decision.

"You have yourself a deal Mr. Lawton." The person said before standing up and bringing his right hand forward. "Let's shake on it."

"Sure thing." Lawton replied shaking the man's hand before adding a phrase that would send this person over the edge. "Mr. President." Those two words had the exact effect Lawton was expecting. Leaving the man speechless for a few seconds was worth the wait.

"It wasn't that hard to figure it out by the way. Only a few people have the ability to make it seems as though I'm still in Belle Reve. Add to the fact that no one minus Waller, yourself, and the head of the C.I.A should have access to those files really helped me narrow it down. The only difference is that the head of the C.I.A doesn't have a family. So in other words you gave yourself away." Lawton explained as the president regained his composure.

"I guess I did huh." The president said accepting the truth being found out. "It's good to know I hired someone smart enough to figure out who I am. Now if you were to breath a word of this out I will kill you, your daughter, and her mother as quick as you can say Superman."

"I didn't know our elected leaders could get away with such dirty acts. I almost wish I had voted for you." Lawton replied back.

"Please, if you think you've done some bad things. Try being a president of the United States. Trust me, no matter what you do no one will ever be happy." The president said explaining how he had it worst.

"While you're the one pulling the trigger, you're not the bullet Mr. President. Now can I leave this place or what? I have a team to make after all." Lawton said earning a nod from the president.

"Enjoy serving your country Mr. Lawton. I expect great things from you soon." The president said with a smile.

"I see why you won your election now." Lawton muttered to himself before the two men in the room led Lawton out of the private room.

_Belle Reve_

_October 25, 2013, 9:15am, EST_

Currently an African-American male was currently lifting weights. On their mind right now was figuring out a way to clear his name and bring the people who framed him to justice. His name was Lucas "Luke" Fox and he was the son of one Lucious Fox. A person who he hasn't heard from since his trial which was a year ago. Luke didn't hate his father or family for that matter since they didn't know the whole story. They didn't know he was trying to save a life. Luke thought that Bruce Wayne would be able to get Batman to vouch for him but that didn't come through. So here he is now serving time in Belle Reve as not only a prisoner but also being responsible for keeping the computer systems up to date. It wasn't the greatest job but hey getting real food was worth it in the end.

_If I ever get out of here, I will finish what you started Tyler. I will fight the good fight for the both of us._ Luke said to himself before putting the weights down as he heard someone call his name.

"Yes, Ms. Taylor." Luke said coming towards the receptionist.

"Can you follow me Luke?" Taylor said in more of a statement rather than a question. They were heading towards the female section of the prison. A place Luke honestly didn't want to go into for a few reasons. The last time he was in there…let's just say they're some ladies who get a little "frisky".

"Why are we going in here?" Luke asked with a little bit of hesitation in his voice. There was no way he was going to venture into no man's land.

"We're not luckily, we've just came to get someone who will be walking with us." Taylor answered as a security guard Luke recognized as "Joe" came through the doors that led to the woman's section. Behind him was a woman with long silver hair and her eyeballs were black with no iris at all. In Luke's opinion while she was a looker, she did come off as a bit creepy.

"Essence, good to see you." Taylor said greeting the silver haired woman who was silent. "Now then you two let's move, we're on a schedule here." As Taylor along with Joe lead them to a wall that seemed no different than any other wall in here.

"A wall Ms. Taylor?" Luke asked not getting why they were in front of the wall.

"Brace yourself Luke and Essence. We're about to turn your world upside down." Taylor said with a grin as she pressed some sort of keycard to the wall which the caused the ground below them to suck them into the floor.

_Unknown Location_

_9:30am, EST_

Essence and Luke found themselves on the ground in an awkward position. Luke didn't mind admiring Essence's frame up close.

"If you two children are done." A cold voice stated getting them to quickly get up and face the person speaking to them. "Good reaction time, yeah you two will do just fine."

"Deadshot, dressed to impress." Luke commented noticing that the villain was in his signature attire.

"I like yo,u Luke, was it?" Deadshot said while looking both of his picks with critical eyes before making the declaration as to why they were here. "You're here for one reason only, I want you two to join the Suicide Squad which will be run by yours truly.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucide Squad #2**

**The Offer**

* * *

><p>"Suicide squad?" Luke said as though the words were foreign.<p>

"Yeah kid, you do some things for me and your sentence gets reduced. It's as simple as that." Deadshot said as he wasn't one to hide things from those under him.

"Come on man there's always a catch to these sort of things. What exactly will you be having us do?" Luke questioned wanting to get down the bottom of why he was here.

"You will be doing some off the books stuff for the government." Deadshot said before continuing. "Killing, stealing, robbing, and whatever else the government wants you to do. From time to time you will be doing a mission for me. If the suits like the way your missions turn out. They will reduce your sentence in this jail."

"I can't speak for Essence here but I was innocent. I was trying to fight the good fight, I didn't mean to kill Lawrence." Luke explained not wanting anything to do with the Suicide Squad.

"Luke, this world isn't black and white, it's grey. Someone may view you as a hero while others view you as a villain. You deal with it and move on, regardless of what others may say. As long as you can live with yourself. You should be good, unless you're a basket case like the Joker. Then I'll have to put you down." Deadshot explained in his weird way of trying to convince Luke that it was okay.

"Where do I sign up?" Essence asked shocking Deadshot and Luke. Both were shocked that she could talk. Rumors had it that she kept to herself for the most part.

"I heard your story Essence, something about Red Hood right?" Deadshot said remembering the bits and pieces from her files.

"I've moved passed that Deadshot, I cannot change the pass. Right now all I can do is change the future." Essence said earning a nod from Deadshot.

"I like you, they say you're good with a blade." Deadshot said before going over to the armory and grabbing two handles. "Let's see."

As Deadshot tossed Essence two sword handles. Grasping them two black energy beams sprouted from the handles. Twirling them a bit to get the feel of them, Essence started to do a few sword stances.

"Yeah, you'll fit in just fine." Deadshot commented liking the girls style.

"I don't think I'll fit into this team." Luke said not wanting to become a killer of all things.

"Don't worry I won't have you pulling the trigger anytime soon but I do need a tech guy and a leader." Deadshot explained earning a confused look from Luke.

"Leader? I understand tech guy but leader. You must have the wrong guy." Luke said not believing the guy for one bit. Deadshot preceded to hand him a few pieces of paper.

"Well the test don't like Luke, you're a leader whether you want to believe it or not. Besides I've seen the suit you made, really fancy piece of work." Deadshot stated as Luke continued to read the sheets of paper. Most of them containing records of his intelligence and personality traits.

"You have the suit?" Luke questioned before Deadshot pointed to a glass case which contained Luke's suit. The suit itself was black with a red X going across the chest. The mask was a skull mask with a red X on it as well. The gloves and belt were grey.

"Of course I do, this should show you how badly I want you on this team." Deadshot said really trying to convince Luke that he needed him on the team. Now that Deadshot was in Waller's position, he was going to run this team his way. And the best way to get people to do whatever you want them to do is by killing them with kindness.

"Fine, I can live with this." Luke said coming to his own conclusion that he would rather join this team than rot in prison.

"You sure now because once you start, there is no going back." Deadshot informed Luke.

"Like Essence said "I can't change my past but my future is mines to control." And that's all I need." Luke said earning a confused look from Essence as she didn't really say all of that.

"Good, now you two get ready because your first mission is getting your third team mate out of trouble." Deadshot said before a monitor showed what appeared to be a prison transport vehicle. "Your teammate is inside of the prison transport. Break them out and get to the transport."

"Anything else we need to know about our teammate?" Luke asked hoping to get some more details before this mission started.

"Yeah, they don't know you're coming so good luck with that." Deadshot said as Luke and Essence nodded before suiting up and getting ready to go on their first mission.

Let's see how they do when they encounter a few Atlantians. I hope Lucy doesn't punch first and ask questions later. Deadshot said before picking up the ear piece and placing it in his ear. This was his first mission in the "commander" position and he wasn't going to let them down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Issue: Shoot First, Ask Questions Later<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Suicide Squad Issue 3: Shoot First, Ask Questions Later**

* * *

><p><em>Man, I cannot believe I let Deadshot talk me into this…this lifestyle<em>. Were the thoughts of Luke Fox as he was in his current costume going by the name of Redwing. It wasn't the best name but it would have to do for now. Currently himself and Essence were on route towards the prison transport vehicle. How you may ask? Well Deadshot somehow was able to get a jet of all things and managed to have it set up underneath the prison.

"Were approaching the drop zone Essence and Redwing." The artificial intelligence known as Sin stated earning a nod from the two.

"Sounds good." Luke replied back unsure what to say to the computer.

"Calm yourself Luke." Essence advised before standing up and making her way towards the crew hatch. "Just remember the plan and will be fine."

"Listen to the lady, you have nothing to worry about. Stick to the plan and you two should be fine." Deadshot said through the comm-link.

"Well let's do it then." Luke said putting aside his nerves and heading towards the crew hatch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prison Transport Vehicle<em>**

**_11:35pm, EST_**

"Look man, all we're doing is handing this chick over and boom instant payday." The person driving the vehicle stated earning a nod from the person in the passenger seat.

"You sure about these Atlantians Mike? I mean do they even have American money?" The passenger questioned still unsure about this deal.

"Come on Chris, being paid in gold is way better than our currency." Mike said earning a shrug from Chris.

"I'm just saying I don't want any trouble in case they double cross us." Chris said voicing his concerns.

"Trust me the lady who set this whole thing up is a genius. I mean we have a fifteen minute window where the tracking device in our vehicle will go out. Once that happens, we do the deal and keep it moving." Mike stated trying to reassure Chris this deal was good.

"Alright man if you say so." Chris said before he heard a noise that caught his attention. "You hear that man."

"What?" Mike asked before shrugging his shoulders. "You okay man, you might have had a beer too many."

"Come on man, I heard something." Chris stated as he was pretty resolute in what he heard.

"Well we can't stop to check it, especially when we're so close to the destination." Mike replied back shooting down the idea of stopping the vehicle to check it out. It was like Chris didn't understand they were only a few minutes away from a payday.

"Fine, fine I just hope we don't run into any of those super freaks." Chris said earning a nod of agreement from Mike.

"Look our friends are early." Mike said pointing out the window to see a few Atlantians standing there in what looked like war armor. It was a beautiful white and gold.

"So we shouldn't have to worry about Aquaman right?" Chris questioned earning a nod from Chris.

"Yeah man, the lady were making this deal took care of that. All of this is off the books." Mike said as their vehicle came to a halt.

"The jammer has started, let's get this over with." The leader of this group of Atlantians stated as Mike and Chris parked the vehicle and got out.

"Time for a payday." Mike started off only to hear a loud banging coming from the trailer earning a few looks from the potential clients.

"That can't be good." Chris muttered before they saw a metal frame from the trailer being sent flying. The group of Atlantians saw a woman wearing a black body suit what had red gems embedded on them. They saw the womans blue eyes and brown hair. Lucy Lane was out of her cell and it wasn't going to end well.

"Subdue her quickly, we cannot allow her to escape." The leader of the Atlantians ordered as the team took out what appeared to be tridents and blasters.

"Oh I know I can take you chumps on." Lucy said before her eyes took a red hue before hitting their weapons with heat vision. Acting fast she disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind them and proceeded to knock some of them out.

"Gotcha." One of them stated as they were able to get a slash in on Lucy.

"That usually doesn't happen." Lucy remarked while remembering the red gems on her was keeping her powers at bay. More like weakening them but thanks to Essence's "booster shot" she could keep it up for a few more minutes. "You might want to run now." Before the Atlantian found themselves flying through the air. There was no way they could have survived that.

"We are so sorry…we were just following orders." Mike stuttered earning a smirk from Lucy.

"Sorry is not going to cut it, prepare for takeoff." Lucy said before she was going to send two of her handlers into space or at least make sure they never could walk again.

"Easy Lucy." Essence said grasping Lucy's hand with ease. Essence was happy to know that even Kryptonian's had pressure points. That earned a deep breath from the woman.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris shouted as the two tried to take off only to find themselves tied up by a person who looked as though he was a part of the "Bat-Family"

"Sorry boys but you're going to jail tonight." Luke said before spraying them with knockout gas putting the two in a state of sleep.

"So who are you two anyway? Besides my saviors of course." Lucy said as Essence removed the red gems and threw them into the ocean.

"Redwing, I'm here on behalf of my boss to get you to join our team." Luke stated introducing himself to the Kryptonian.

"I don't really do the team thing, let alone the hero stuff. I'm no longer trained for that sort of stuff." Lucy stated upfront earning a nod from Luke.

"Well we want you to join the Suicide Squad." Essence stated off before finding herself in the air. Luke reacted by bringing out a few red batarangs.

"Waller." Lucy growled as memories of that woman come into her mind. Let's just say that she was one of the many contributing factors that put her into this situation. Right before she could put more pressure on Essence's neck she found herself holding air.

"How about you think before you act?" Essence said still holding one of the red gems and she had her blade out and ready to kill Lucy she needed too.

"Essence pull back, no need to threaten the lady. Look Deadshot is in charge of the team. No Waller and if you come with us we might be able to keep you away from her." Luke explained as Lucy relaxed her body posture a bit.

"I don't want to hide from Waller, I want her head." Lucy demanded as Essence put the red gem into a container that could not affect Lucy.

"Oh me and you will have so much in common." The voice of Deadshot stated coming out of a silver orb that projected the shooter in a blue hologram.

"Promise me a chance to kill Waller and I'll join this team of yours." Lucy stated as this was her only condition. That woman, her father, and last but not least her sister had to pay in that order.

"Welcome to the squad Superwoman." Deadshot said as the jet the team had arrived in was coming down to land. "Now that wasn't too bad Essence and Redwing, it could have been faster and more bloodshed of course but nice work. Now raid the Atlantians submarine and get back here asap."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Issue: Here Comes The King<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Suicide Squad Issue 4: Here Comes The King**

**By Brian Benjamin**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bell Reve <em>**

**_9:00pm ,EST_**

"I must say Lucy you're impressive." Deadshot said throwing out a compliment. As Lucy was currently bench pressing fifteen times her weight with ease.

"You're making me blush." Lucy replied back before gripping the bar a bit more causing it to dent.

"Well there goes the bar." Luke commented as he wanted to get in a few reps before they went on duty.

"I'm sure we can replace it." Essence said as she was currently looking at a story involving an explosion happening at a Happy Meadows Facility. Apparently an internal explosion happened causing the facility to blow up but Essence had a feeling it was something more.

_What are you doing Jason? Don't tell me you're trying to bring them down._ As Essence remembered that Jason had a bit of a grudge against Happy Meadows. _I hope it's within good reason._

"Happy Meadows?" Luke asked wanting to know what Essence was doing.

"One of the many headlines in our world." Essence answered as the headlines varied. "Giant Sea Star Attacks Miami" , "Teen Titans United" , and "Whale and Gang Captured"

"Look tonight's headline is "Meet with Shark Man" curtesy of me." Deadshot said before bringing up a holographic image of King Shark.

"Well he's handsome." Lucy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't tell him that because he'll believe you. Look King Shark here is one of my former team members. Tonight he got some intel for me on what's happening in Atlantis." Deadshot explained.

"Atlantis and Suicide Squad sound like two things that don't belong together." Luke commented earning a laugh from Deadshot.

"I've been in weirder shit Luke, point being some crime boss might be making a move soon. This affects us because he has some people topside as well. Not sure who they're but King Shark apparently got some good sources." Deadshot stated.

"I got a feeling there's a twist here." Essence said as this sounded a bit too easy.

"Correct, you will have to shake off King Shark's pursuers. The big guy isn't really a stealth creature on land." Deadshot said before pulling up a map as to where King Shark currently was.

"He's currently in one of the old bunkers the Suicide Squad used for extended missions. Your goal is to get the intel and get out. He's pursuers are said to know he's in that area. So try not to draw any attention towards yourself."

"Well let's move Suicide Squad, I've been dying to punch something." Lucy said as the team suited up and went towards the location.

"Man I can be an asshole sometimes but Luke needs to get his hands dirty sooner than later." Deadshot said before bringing up a screen of the bunker King Shark was in. Currently there were a few bodies lying around the area. "Still as bloody as ever huh shark bait."

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Suicide Squad<em>**

**_10:15pm _**

Arriving on the scene it wasn't what they expected. Seeing multiple bodies lying around the beach area really didn't comfort the team.

"I'm picking up King Shark's body signature." Luke said using his "Heads Up Display" to point him in the right direction.

"And I'm hearing someone pulling the-." Lucy started off before pulling Essence and Luke down to the ground. "Trigger."

"Lucy, take out our Sniper. Luke fly up and scan the area. I'll talk to our guest of honor." Essence said giving out the orders.

"I'm on it." Luke said before expanding his arms to show the wings beneath them. Flying high into the sky, Luke was hoping to get a better picture of the battlefield.

"Consider it done." Lucy said before disappearing in a blur. Essence on the other hand become a form of smoke and made her way towards King Shark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With King Shark<em>**

**_10:20pm_**

"Come on, is this all you got?" King Shark questioned not really finding an enjoyable experience.

"Bring in the shocker uni-." Was all the man could say before feeling his wind pipe crushed by King Shark.

"Who's next?" King Shark asked coldy before he saw this black smoke take the form of Essence.

"Easy there shark bait." Essence said using the code word to show she was a friendly. Not that King Shark could take her but it was always better to play it safe with a person of animal tendencies.

"Oh your one of riffle man's groupies." King Shark said earning a glare from Essence.

"So what did you learn about Atlantis." Essence asked wanting to get this intel before the "shocker unit" came into play.

"Atlantis." King Shark said as though the word was foreign to him. "Oh yeah there's this Marco guy whose planning something big."

"Yeah we know that already." Essence said hoping to get something new from him.

"There teaming up with someone on the surface. I overheard it before I swam out of there." King Shark continued earning an eye roll from Essence.

"We know that already King Shark." Essence said "Tell us what's new."

"New?!" King Shark replied back as that was news to him. "What are you talking about?"

_Lord help me if I don't turn him into Tuna Salad or whatever the hell people turn shark into._ Essence commented to herself as she heard the sound of footsteps. Looking over Essence saw a team of five people wearing some sort of armor which seemed to be glowing with electricity. It didn't take long for her to guess that this was the "Shocker unit"

"King Shark, you will not reveal what you have learned. We're putting you down for Foundation X." The leader of the group said earning a laugh from King Shark.

"Put your money where your mouth is pretty boy." King Shark said before attacking the five. King Shark was able to take out one of them with ease but the other four were hitting him with these electrified punches. Which were effective to an extent.

"Might as well." Essence said before unsheathing her blades and quickly slicing off a person's hand.

"Who the hell are-." One member said before finding himself taking a punch from King Shark. Many people seem to forget he has super strength. Nothing like Superman of course but he could go a few rounds with some people who just had super strength.

"I'm ending this quickly, I'm sorry in advance." Essence said before turning her right hand into a smoke form. From there she proceeded to choke three of the members out. Letting King Shark finish up the person he punched back.

"Look at you Smoke." King Shark said before letting out a laugh. "I think I like you kid or at least the way you work."

"Thanks?" Essence said before looking to see what Lucy and Luke was doing. She heard Lucy shout a battle cry before what Essence had to guess was the sound of a person's torso breaking in two or maybe more. Meanwhile Luke was fighting what appeared to the overall team leader.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Luke<em>**

_Aerial support is something I can._ Luke said before dodging what appeared to be talons of some sorts.

"Alright who the heck are you?" Luke questioned seeing his opponent wearing a grey flight suit.

"Commander Ray, I'm here for the shark. So step down and I won't have to hurt you." Ray stated earning a head shake no.

"Sorry pal but I kind of need him alive." Luke said before finding himself dodging a blue beam of energy.

"Well todays the day you die son." Ray said before attacking Luke who was now on the defensive.

_**Suit analysis starting now.**_ Luke's Artificial Intelligence stated.

"Could you be a bit faster." Luke said before throwing a few "Crimson Darts" towards his opponent.

"Darts?" Ray questioned as they passed them. A second later he heard a loud noise which caused him to grab his ears.

"Sound buddy." Luke said before taking the opportunity to knock Ray down towards the Earth.

_**Suit analysis complete, the suit seems to be made from the Happy Meadows company along with some unknown materials that are at this time unrecognizable.**_ The artificial Intelligence Luke now named Tyson replied.

"Thanks Tyson." Luke said as he was now putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"**Tyson?" **The robotic assistance questioned.

"Your name, I'll explain the origin later." Luke said before finding himself dodging a torrent of water.

"I'm a commander son, it's time I showed you how I get down." Ray said before creating a fog that covered the area.

"Must be Atlantian." Luke muttered before finding himself being punched multiple times by Ray. The final punch started to send Luke down towards the sea.

"It's over!" Ray shouted before Luke grabbed an orb from his belt.

"Low lenses now!" Luke shouted before bringing the arm with the orb to the front of his face.

"What!?" Ray shouted before a blinding light took him by surprised him. "My eyes!"

"Sorry, maybe you'll forgive me one day." Luke said before pulling himself up into the air while Ray met the ocean with a splash.

"You okay Redwing, I heard your sound darts." Lucy asked as she flew over after breaking a person in half with a punch. Maybe next time he won't call her a bimbo.

"It's over Superwoman, let's grab King Shark and vanish." Luke answered as the duo went back to the beach unaware that Ray's suit started to glow.

_Redwing, this isn't over by a long shot. You got your first enemy boy so prepare for war._

* * *

><p><strong>Next time... Issue 5: A Trip to Atlantis<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Suicide Squad **

**Issue 5: A Trip to Atlantis**

**By Brian Benjamin**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bell Reve<em>**

**_8:00pm, EST_**

"So what you're saying is that we have to go to Atlantis?" Luke said in an unconvinced tone.

"Looks that way." Deadshot commented before continuing. "I mean we need to know what material those suits were made off."

"Oh I heard Atlantian cuisine is all the rage now and days." King Shark joked as he was ready to take a bit out of something or in some cases someone.

"And how do you expect us to infiltrate Atlantis? I mean I can hold my breath for a day or two and King Shark is well a shark." Lucy stated.

"My suits hydro ready if that is the question." Luke said as he just finished upgrading the suit a few hours ago.

"I'll endure," was all Essence said as he eyes took on a black hue for a few seconds.

"Well that settles it then, Suicide Squad your mission is to infiltrate Atlantis and see what you can find out about their dealings with Happy Meadows. The time frame is about five hours so get it done." Deadshot explained as the team suited up and left Bell Reve.

_**Incoming Call from POTUS48. Accept?**_ A robotic voice called out.

"Not like a have a choice here? Yeah patch him through." Deadshot answered as an image of President Braxton appeared.

"Good to see you in high spirits mister Lawton." Braxton greeted earning a sigh from Deadshot.

"I don't do this whole "best pals thing" so if you can get straight to the point as to why you're calling. I would greatly appreciate it." Deadshot answered back earning a laugh from Braxton.

"If only I had more soldiers like yourself. Anyway status report on your time bomb." Braxton stated getting down to business.

"We're good for now, the team hasn't had nothing they couldn't handle." Deadshot started off before continuing. "I could use a few more bodies around here but I'll hold off on that for now."

"I'll send you an updated list, anyway Lawton. I need you to do something for me." Braxton informed the gunman who gave him a questionable look.

"I'm already doing something for you though?" Deadshot said not understanding the president's question.

"I need you to put a bullet in someone for me. If you chose to accept it, I'll send you the information." Braxton said explaining a bit.

"I don't do community service mister president. So a number like that would be great right about now." Deadshot replied back.

"One hundred and twenty minutes with your daughter Lawton." Braxton started off before Deadshot could cut him off. "On her birthday which I believe is coming up."

_How I can't wait for the day to put a bullet in him. I wonder how people would react to there president being a asshole. Then again I can't say no to my baby girl._ Deadshot mentally told himself.

"You have a deal, send the information to me." Deadshot replied earning a smile from Braxton.

"Fantastic, that's what I love to hear, continue serving your country Lawton and you'll be out of there in no time. POTUS out." Braxton ended as the image of the president was now gone. Now in its place was the target Deadshot was supposed to kill.

"Talk about controversial mister president." Deadshot started off while looking at the person. "A difficult kill since I have to get to Washington D.C but what's a target without a few obstacles."

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Suicide Squad<em>**

**_8:50pm_**

The team was flying towards a location that would serve as a dropping point. Right now everyone was going through their final check list before they would start the mission.

"Looks like everyone is ready to move out." Luke noted as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going to put the ship?" King Shark asked as the last thing they wanted was the ship to get take by someone else.

_**Well I'm linked with the ship.**_ Tyson started off before continuing. _**I'll place it in stealth mode for the time being.**_

"Nice work R2D2." Lucy complimented.

"Let's go deep sea fishing." King Shark boasted before opening the bay hatch. "CANNONBALL!"

"Hydro Mode engaged." Luke said before diving into the ocean after King Shark.

"We can't let the boys have all the fun Essence." Lucy commented as she flew into the ocean.

"May the warriors of the sea guide me." Essence said before she inhaled. From that point on her eyes started to glow blue as she dived into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uptown Atlantis<em>**

"King Shark, where the hell are we?" Luke asked through the comm-link.

"Oh yeah I don't really know." King Shark answered truthfully earning a groan from his three teammates. Lucy looked as though she was about to melt him with her heat ray vision.

"So why did you decide to take lead?" Luke questioned having to know the answer to this question.

"Following my shark instincts." King Shark boasted earning a sigh from Luke.

"Tyson can you-." Luke ordered before finding himself staring down a couple of sharks who were dressed in some fancy clothing.

"There he is mommy, Uncle Lu-Fin." A small shark who was a female cheered.

"Indeed and he brought company…or dinner." The mother answered.

"Oh no they think your there cousin." Luke muttered.

_We're doomed._ Both Essence and Lucy mentally told themselves.

"These are my body guards, Redwing, Superwoman, and Essence. Essence and Superwoman don't talk that much though. The whole "conserving air" thing they have to go through. Air breathers am I right?" King Shark explained earning a laugh from the group of sharks.

"Well come on then Lu-Fin, were about to go downtown to that fancy Reef side place on Oyster Drive." A male shark started off before continuing. "They have this thing called Steak the surface people love to eat."

"How did they get steak down here ummm." King Shark started off before realizing he couldn't address his fellow shark "family member"

"Looks like Lu-Fin's memory problem hasn't change huh dear." The mother of the group said earning a laugh.

"Not one bit, I'm Namor your brother. My wife Merta, and our daughter, Corra. Over there is Danny, Rip-jaw, and Envy." Namor said reintroducing the members of the family.

"Thanks little bro, now who wants a dry willy?" King Shark asked earning a laugh from everyone.

"Uncle Lu-Fin's the best." Corra commented as the group got into the aquatic equivalent of a limousine and drove Reef-Side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reef-Side<em>**

**_10:00pm _**

"And then I told Redwing, "No you idiot, a wanted the red rubies not the blue ones." King Shark finished earning a laugh from the now audience he had around him.

"Oh air breathers bring so much humor to our bubble." Namor said as he took a bit out of his steak.

"So how did you get steak down here?" Luke questioned earning looks of shock from the aquatic animals in the area.

"I forgot you said this one talked." Merta remarked.

"I take it this steak is a delicacy Redwing was it?" Namor asked.

"Yes it is and I must say it was cooked pretty good." Luke answered back.

"As to how it was acquired, it was thanks to the Happy Meadows company I believe. They've been making a few deals down here with the restaurants. King Arthur probably doesn't know about them since they use a few of the back door entrances to come to Atlantis. While I don't agree with what Happy Meadows does, I can't complain about what we get in return." Namor informed Luke who nodded in response.

"Can you make your body guards do tricks?" Corra asked as Lucy was so close to punching a shark in the nose and calling it a day.

"Now Corra, body guards are meant for protection. Not for doing tricks like some sort of animal." King Shark lectured. As the door to Reed-Side was blown opened.

"Namor of the Shark family, we've come to take your family hostage." A hammer head shark threated before continuing his rant. "If you don't come peacefully, we will kill you."

"On whose orders?" Namor questioned not believing this for one bit.

"Syra." The Hammer head answered earning a slap on the head.

"You weren't supposed to say that you idiot." One of his coworkers told him.

"Namor get your family to safety, body guards attack." King Shark ordered.

_Time to fry some shrimp…man I could really go for some of that right now._ Lucy told herself before hitting a few with her heat vision. Earning a few cries of mercy from them.

"Gotcha." Luke said before hitting them a few crimson darts at the thugs who took the blows in stride.

"Try…again." One of the thugs had started out before passing out.

"What's a human going to…OH NEPTUNES BEARD." One of the thugs cried out before finding one of its fins missing thanks to Essence.

"Hey it looks like she's using the Raging River technique with her blade." One of the thugs commented as he tried to fight back against it only to be sliced and diced.

"Alright I give, just let me live alright." One of them begged only for King Shark to punch him so hard it knocked him out.

"Sorry but I'm at the top of the food chain." King Shark stated.

"Exit strategy King Shark." Luke said as they had a few bits of useful information.

"Gotcha Redwing, say Namor me and my guards have to swim. We got-." King Shark started off as a shark dressed in fancy clothing come into the area.

"Sorry I'm late, can you believe I went to the wrong restaurant Namor. Must be my bad memory." The shark said as the Suicide Squad knew they were in trouble now.

"Wait if your Lu-Fin then who in the seven seas are you?" Namor shouted wanting answers now.

"Well…you see…what had happened was… RUN EVERYBODY RUN!" King Shark shouted as Luke threw a smoke pellet to the ground as the team made their way out of there.

"Worst plan ever." Luke commented as the team had escaped and managed to hide in a factory where there was actual air.

"A facility that has actual air, thank Rao." Lucy stated as Essence was sharing her same sentiments by breathing in some air.

"My suits detecting that weird material from when I fought Ray. It seems to be coming from over there." Luke announced putting the team back on task. As they made their way closer to the source they heard the sound of footsteps. Preparing the battle the team turned around and saw a group of interesting people.

"Ummm who the heck are you? And what's with the Bat symbol? Last time I checked I was the outlaw of the Bat-Family." One Jason Todd questioned.

"There's a Tamaran staring me down, are we fighting or what?" Lucy asked as Blackfire smirked.

"Let's try talking; I don't think they want to attract attention from the Atlantians correct." Essence suggested.

"And I was really looking forward to fighting a Kryptonian." Blackfire complained.

"That can still happen." Lucy replied back.

"Easy ladies, look we're the Suicide Squad. I take it your Red Hood and his Amazing Friends?" King Shark asked earning a head shake yes from Jason. While the rest of the Outlaws shook their head no.

"More like we're the Outlaws and where's Deadshot?" Roy said not seeing the marksmen anywhere.

"Busy, let's compare notes and see if we can get somewhere." Luke answered.

"How do you know where here for the same thing?" Jason questioned not ready to trust them just yet.

"Happy Meadows right?" Luke guessed as Jason nodded.

"Alright but let's not make this team up thing a common practice." Jason answered as the two teams decided to work together to get to the bottom of this Happy Meadows mystery.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Issue: Fly Fishing<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Suicide Squad**

**_Issue 6: Fly Fishing_**

**_By Brian Benjamin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unknown Factory<em>**

"Okay, so how are we going to do this exactly?" Luke questioned as right now they were in one factory that was owned by Happy Meadows.

"I was personally thinking shooting them first. Leaving one of them alive so we could get some information out of them." Jason answered earning a few nods of agreement.

"We need to work smart Jason." Essence started off before continuing her point. "We need to find their boss or figure out what they're planning in the long run."

"She has a good point." Blackfire noted before continuing. "Okay we have enough people here with different skills. I'm sure were all good at what we do best. So let's use these skills to find this boss."

"Tamaranean's right, as much as I love smashing things into bits. I rather find the big fish here." Lucy remarked.

"Our ride is here." Rose started off before they all heard the sound of the truck pulling up to the factory.

"Nice, I can sneak onto the vehicle. I have a built in GPS, so Deadshot can track my location." Luke said.

"Arsenal, give me one of your tracer arrows. I'll plant it on the building so you all can crash the party." Rose said earning a nod from Roy who pulled out the arrow and gave it to her.

"Let's scatter people." King Shark said as the group remained hidden. While the sound of the loading dock door opened. As a couple of humans wearing Happy Meadows uniforms walked in.

"Okay, grab the blue oysters so we can start distributing them to people on the surface. The want and demand will sky rocket and will be in the money as always. To think these things were outlawed in Atlantis when they're delicious." One of the humans stated.

"Probably because they're addictive." The second male remarked earning a nod as the two picked up the huge crate containing the blue oysters.

"Man how much is in there?" The first male complained as this was heavy.

"Enough to distribute across the United States of America. Now we can begin phase two of Operation Takeover." The second male said placing the crate on the truck.

"I love our boss so much." The first male said as the sound of the truck pulling off was heard.

"Blue oysters, man that sounds nasty." Roy commented not liking the evil plan that was taking place.

"Guys, where the hell is King Shark?" Lucy said not seeing the large member of their team.

"Oh no." Jason and Essence said in unison as they realized that King Shark must have jumped into the large crate when it came to hiding.

"At least Rose and Luke got on the truck." Blackfire noted, leaving that as a win for the team.

"Good point, now how are we going to follow them?" Lucy said as Blackfire let out a smirk.

"I got a ship." Was all Blackfire said as the two teams piled into Blackfire's ship and were off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unknown Location<em>**

**_With Luke and Rose_**

The duo was currently hidden in the back of the truck. They heard the sound of the engine coming to a halt. Thus letting them know they arrived at some location.

"Sound we take them out or what?" Luke questioned wanting a plan of action.

"We let King Shark do that." Rose suggested earning a confused look from Luke.

"Alright let's haul these-." The worker started off before finding himself being pulled into the crater.

"Yo Mac are you…ahhhhh." A second worker said before finding himself pulled into the crate as well. The sound of a crunch brought Rose and Luke back to reality.

"You just ate them?" Luke saying the obvious.

"Kind of….I mean I've had better delicacies." King Shark said as he didn't want to be placed in a box when it came to his taste in food. "I'll have to cook for you guys sometime."

"Pass." Rose quickly said not wanting to hear what he would cook.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and see if we can find this boss of theirs." Luke said earning a nod from his current teammates. "Do you want to plant the arrow Rose?"

"Not yet, lets sneak around first and see what were up against." Rose stated earning nods from King Shark and Luke.

"Alright." Luke said before pressing a button on his helmet. "Infrared is picking up only us on this floor. Looking up, I only see three people. One of them is huge, must be the boss. Other two look like security guards."

"We can take them down." King Shark boasted.

"We could but I got a better suggestion big guy. Follow me, Redwing, try to get up there and see what you can find out." Rose ordered.

"What's the signal? You know in case you two get in trouble." Luke asked.

"You'll know the signal when you see it. Trust me." Was all Rose could say as that did not settle well with Luke.

"Later Redwing." King Shark called out as he walked away, thus leaving Luke alone.

"Okay, seems like an elevator is over there." Luke said navigating to what he guessed was an elevator. "Looks like I press the up button."

Luke proceeded to do that action which sucked him into the elevator itself and shot him upwards. If Luke had to describe the feeling, it was like putting a check in the bank drive through tubes. Luke ended up on what he had to guess on the top floor. Thankfully there seemed to be a door that blocked them from seeing him.

"Good thing boss man left already, for a second I thought I was going to be chum." A voice stated as the duo Luke saw through infrared walked out.

"Agreed…hey what the heck is that!" The second fish stated seeing Redwing standing there like a Squid about to ink itself.

"I can explain." Luke started off before dropping smoke bombs on the ground and heading towards the main office. Where he quickly closed the doors to see if he can find anything of use.

"Smooth Luke, smooth." Luke muttered while looking around to see if there was anything useful. Luke noticed what appeared to be some sort of schedule.

"Record." Luke ordered Tyson, the artificial intelligence inside of his suit. Reading the schedule he noticed nothing of importance. Until he got to the last activity which had something to do with Aqualad.

_That can't be good._ Luke thought before the office door was shattered. Looking at the door, Luke noticed it was the two fish from earlier.

"Get him!" One of them called out as Luke made the decision to jump out the window that was in the office. This allowed him to fly down towards the bottom level.

"Fill him with holes!" The second fish called out alerting everyone in the area about Luke infiltrating the building.

"Man, this isn't my day." Luke muttered flying around and dodging what appeared to be pearls.

_With Rose and King Shark_

"You know, this could have gone better." King Shark commented as he and Rose were now in a hostile situation. Apparently they had crossed paths with the boss of this section of this organization. Needless to say, they were now surrounded.

"I got plan b which should be happening in a few seconds." Rose said as she had prepared for this. "I recommend you chose who you want."

"I'll take the boss guy," King Shark said eyeing the boss known as Crenshaw. He was an Atlantian who apparently had a big pull with the public.

"Fine by me." Rose said getting into a fighting stance. Right before their enemies could react, they found their weapons out of their hands. From there the Outlaws and the Suicide Squad were now in the house.

"Kill them!" The boss known as Low-Key ordered. Low-Key, deciding what's best for business, started running away.

"Come back here!" King Shark called out before charging towards his now prey.

"Man you know how to throw a party Rose." Roy commented before letting a few arrows fly. "I'll give you that one."

"Someone should go help Redwing." Rose started off while fighting a goon hand to hand or hand to fin. "He's the one who kicked it off."

"I can see him." Lucy said using her x-ray vision to see the situation he was in. "Come on Blackfire, keep up if you can."

"Please." Blackfire scoffed before the duo flew towards Redwing location.

"I caught dinner!" King Shark boasted holding what appeared to be an armless Low-Key. If you couldn't tell, King Shark caught him.

"Good going Jaws." Jason said before pressing his gun towards Low-Key's temple. "Now start talking."

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Luke<em>**

_Bad day bad day bad day._ Was Luke's current mantra while trying to find an opening. That was until he saw two blurs coming in and letting lose on his opponents. A beam of red and purple colored the field.

"I'm so happy you two are on my side." Luke said landing as the rest of the Suicide Squad and Outlaws made their way towards the main entrance.

"So did you learn anything or was this whole thing a bust?" Arsenal asked hoping this wasn't for nothing.

"Apparently they're going after Aqualad." Luke started off before continuing his point. "I don't know how or why exactly."

"Not Kaldur, he's a pretty chill dude once you get to know him." Roy said remembering the good times he had with the second people to hold the name Aqualad.

"So what's our next move?" Essence questioning her fellow Suicide Squad members as to what they were about to do.

"Well with this being a bust, I think we should head back to base." Lucy suggested as they didn't know anything outside of what they already knew.

"Agreed, let's get ready to move." Luke said before turning his attention to the Outlaws. "If you need our help, let us know."

"And how do we get in contact with you?" Jason asked before being handed a device from Luke.

"Communicator, small but effective." Luke explained earning a nod from Roy.

"If you're going to wear the symbol." Jason started off as he was referring to the bat on Luke's chest. "Try to stay out of Gotham alright? The last thing you need to Br…Batman on your tail."

"Thanks for the advice." Luke said feeling good that he got some sort of recognition.

"I see you're doing well Jason." Essence commented.

"Yeah..look I'm sorry for getting you-." Jason started off before being cut off by Essence.

"Like I told you prior, just keep going for the both of us." Essence said before continuing. "Also check up on the Grandmaster for me."

"Fine, but don't expect me to get her something." Jason joked.

"Will have to fight another time." Lucy said to Blackfire who nodded.

"Just be prepared to lose." Blackfire remarked.

"Take it easy Outlaws." King Shark said as the Suicide Squad started to leave.

"Same to you." Jason remarked wishing the Suicide Squad nothing but the best.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Issue: Deadshot's Side Job<em>**


End file.
